sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
This is the third episode of the Fairy Dance Arc and the fourteeenth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode continues into Kirito the Spriggan slashing the salamander, Keith. Keith's friend, DeezGunz screams in denial as it went against an apparent prophecy, but is swiftly killed by Kirito as well. Now that Kirito has gotten used to fighting in ALfheim, he challenges General PantySmasher to come down and fight, but PantySmasher challenges Kirito to fly up so they could fight each-other. Kirito tries to play off that flying to finish the General off would be a wasted effort, but PantySmasher realizes that Kirito can't fly. After makes fun of the Spriggan for being both garbage and impotent, Kirito throws his sword as a warning shot to keep quiet. PantySmasher ultimately decides to withdraw from the conflict, while not knowing the Spriggan's relationship with the Sylphs, he tells the two players that the Salamanders couldn't be stopped and shall not rest until they have "dat booty". Upon realizing how odd his sentence was, PantySmasher blames Kirito and Leafa for throwing off his rhythm, as they're impossible to play off of, and departs. With PantySmasher gone, Kirito curses aloud how he just threw away his only sword, but instead of the intended words of profanity, they're replaced with words that are more kid friendly. Leafa explains to Kirito, while still roleplaying, that the island has an enchantment which halts the forbidden tongue. Kirito already irritated tells Leafa to drop the façade and talk to him like a normal person. With a sigh, Leafa drops the roleplaying to remind Kirito that ALfheim is a kid's game and thus has a profanity filter, causing Kirito to cry out in sadness. Back in roleplaying mode, Leafa points out to Kirito that the players he killed are in a death state called remain lights. As remain lights, Keith asks DeezGuz, real name Dylan, about the prophecy he mentioned before. Dylan explains that it was a secret backstory he had come up with, with Keith being a chosen one who'd lead the Salamanders to glory, but after rising to power Keith would urge the salamanders to abandon their violent ways to embrace a culture of love, art and veganism. Keith tries to give his thoughts but is cut off as Dylan continues the story with how he himself is in disagreement with Keith's philosophy and kills him to keep the Salamanders from becoming peaceful. Keith, having been terrified by his friend's murderous roleplay story, says that they shouldn't talk to each-other again and leaves to eat pizza bagels, with Dylan screaming his real name, Trevor as they fade away. Leafa asks Kirito what he wants believing that the Spriggan wants change for saving her and throws coins at her. Kirito tries to explain what he wants, but before he can say anything, Yui pops out saying they don't have time to deal with Leafa, calling her a hussy and threatening to harm her if she got in their way. Kirito keeps Yui from saying anymore and much to her frustration is labeled as a pet Kirito found during a rare drop. Leafa becomes suspicious of Kirito as his stats were high enough to kill two high-level players despite being new to the game and the fact that he's in possession of a rare pet item. Leafa asks the rookie Spriggan what was his game, since nothing added up to which Kirito answered "ALfheim", prompting Leafa to laugh in response. Amused by the Spriggan, Leafa introduces herself as heir to the throne of Sylvaine. Kirito decide to leave Leafa out of irritation of how useless their conversation has been, but Leafa decides to drop the whole princess act. Leafa apologizes for the role-playing, as other players have a tendency to get intense on the subject, but promises to drop it for a while. Now having a normal conversation Kirito asks Leafa about what she knew about the game, especially the tree. At first Leafa believes Kirito is referring to the Math Tree, a talking tree that challenges players to solve math problems, but Kirito explains he meant the World Tree. Leafa agrees to tell him all about it once they get to a safer location as Salamanders are still rampant. Leafa offers to take Kirito to a bar (despite being a kid's game) by flying there. Due to his inability to fly, Leafa offers Kirito assistance by pushing him upwards. To Leafa's surprise, Kirito manages to get the hang of flying causing her to become jealous since not only did it take her longer to get a hang of it, but he's already as fast as her in a short span of time. To teach him a lesson, Leafa doesn't tell Kirito how to land, causing him to fly face first into a building and falling the rest of the way so he'll know his place. Leafa heals Kirito by using in incantation. Kirito asks if he could do the same incantation, but Leafa replies no since Spriggans are only good for illusion magic and treasure hunting. At Sylvaine, the duo are approached by Leafa's friend Recon with Leafa warning Kirito that she's about do go back deep in roleplaying. Leafa greets Recon, inquiring what brought him before her royal countenance this fine evening, but Recon does not follow through with the roleplaying. Upon noticing Kirito, Recon becomes hostile due to him being of the Spriggan race and asks Leafa is she wanted him killed. Leafa tells Recon not to kill Kirito assuring that he's is one of the good Spriggans. No longer being hostile, Recon introduces himself to Kirito, but during the introduction Recon screams in terror with a short circuit being heard. Kirito asks what was wrong and Leafa reveals that Recon is using a NerveGear that killed one of the 4,000 players who died in SAO, having bought it from one of the victim's families. Leafa also explains that every so often the NerveGear pulses the fear center of his brain with Recon screaming about a tentacle monster. Kirito asks why Recon would keep wearing it, but Recon prefers to look on the bright side since he bought it cheap for $600 and only had to clean the brains out, but Kirito reveals that the NerveGears were actually $500 when they were new. Changing the subject, Recon asks Leafa if she was going to her engagement party since she's already extremely late, with the band playing her theme song for 5 hours. Leafa admits that she's not going to the engagement party since she's helping Kirito with the game. At the bar, Kirito questions Leafa's engagement to which she retorts that it's only in the game. Kirito teases Leafa, asking if she had someone else in mind like Recon. Leafa instantly tries to deny any relationship with Recon, but reveals that she did suck him off once because it involved a quest. As a favor for getting her out of her engagement party, Leafa offers information, but fills Kirito in on background info. Six months prior, a group of friends found ALfheim Online in a bargain bin, although the game were designed for kids, Parents wouldn't let their children play it (most likely due to SAO disaster). The group of friends decided that ALfheim would be the perfect place for their roleplaying, and seeing the wide variety of playable races, they decided the game was perfectly set for a campaign they dreamt since they were children: Race War. In regards to the World Tree, there's a rumor that the first race to climb the top of the World Tree will receive any wish of their desire from the Fairy King, Oberon. Naturally, anyone who wins the race of the World Tree will win the war, hence "Race War", in addition to the actual racial violence within the game. As she explains this, two other Sylphs invite her to hunt a Cait Sith player that they had caught sneaking across the border. The Cait Sith player tries to retaliate and calls them maniacs, but is silenced and disregarded before they enter a mount and drive away, playing their favorite song. Kirito asks Leafa how does one actually get to the World Tree, but Leafa replies that neither she or any other player knows how since the war would've already ended if they knew. Kirito censor curses in frustration, with Yui calming him down by asking for a cracker. Leafa asks why Kirito is so concerned since it was all just a game, but Kirito tells the Sylph princess not to worry about it, thanking her for her assistance but dismisses the matter as not her problem. As Kirito goes off to find a more experienced ally, Leafa interjects saying that the Spriggan won't find an ally more capable than her. While she may not know how to conquer the tree, Leafa chooses to stay as Kirito's ally, betting his sweet patootie that she'd help him climb the World Tree. Yui warns Leafa that she won't hesitate to leave her for the wolves if she were to slow them down. As Leafa is about to log out, Kirito finally introduces himself by name, leaving Leafa in shock as she departs from the game. Back in the real world it's revealed that Leafa is actually Kazuto's abusive sister, Suguha. Upon logging out, Suguha screams in frustration now that she knows her brother was Kirito the Spriggan, yelling out "Son of a horse dick fucking shit weasel fucking bitch whore ass", crying since she said he had sweet patootie. At the top of the World Tree, Sugou, as his avatar Fairy King Oberon, visits an imprisoned Asuna. Despite being trapped in a cage, Asuna refuses to act obedient towards Oberon, biting him the moment he grabs her cheek. Oberon chooses not to let Asuna's defiance bother him, claiming that her tone of him will change, but Asuna snarkingly remarks that she's already rejected him for the past two months and can go the distance. Oberon exclaims to Asuna how maintaining the SAO servers were a great investment since RECT Progress was able to fix all of the bugs in Kayaba's work and built ALfheim as a result. Oberon also points out how the original NerveGear was able to scan the players real life abilities to assign base stats accordingly, allowing them to rise from their former to a legendary hero. Asuna rudely points out she already knew that, having been trapped in the game for two years. Oberon reveals the nature of the conversation, that along with stats one's charisma can grow as well, making the most asinine suggestion impossible to refuse. Oberon criticizes Kayaba's waste of not utilizing charisma to the best of his ability, as he gave it to a bunch imbeciles begging for nudes rather than bending the masses to his will. Oberon reveals that when the SAO players were being logged out, he managed to snatch a few, including Asuna, as test subjects. By experimenting on the SAO players, Oberon hopes to master the technology for the Charisma effect so he could rule the world, and eliminate Asuna's rebellion in time for them to get married. Asuna questions how stupid Oberon is for telling her his whole plan as if she won't try to stop him. In response, Oberon expresses doubt that Asuna would be able to overpower him, the system admin, but as his back is turned, Asuna escapes and goes on a bloodthirsty rampage, much to Oberon's annoyance. Cast * FrozenFrost: Keith/Trevor * BlazingAzureCrow: General PantySmasher, additional voices * YamatoSFX: xVx_K1r1t0_xVx_KillMe * MrBuddyVA: DeezGunz/Dylan, Recon, additional voices * LennonDrake: Leafa/Suguha Kirigaya * RedAsATomato: Yui * Kenneth Tynan: Math Tree * Jesse Inocalla: Cazmer * Eagle8Burger: Recorder Player, additional voices * Coffinjockey: Sylph 1 * GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA: Cait Sith, additional voices * Morgan Berry: Sylph 2 * KaiserNeko: Oberon * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * TheDastails: additional voices Music * Greek Fire: "A Real Life" * Fairy Tail OST: "Main Theme 2014", "S Kyuu Madoushi Shoukaku Shiken" * Angels with Scaly Wings OST: "Threat" * Bravely Default Flying Fairy OST: "Silense in the Forest" * Hallow Knight OST: "Resting Grounds" * A Hat in Time: "The Fire Spirits" * Neverland Orchestra: "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" * Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST: "Home ~en route to Resembool", "Home ~a house on the hill~" * Eagle8Burger: Cover of Casacada's "Everytime We Touch" on recorder * Skyrim OST: "Dragonborn" * Dead Cells OST: "The Merchant" * Ylvis: "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say)" * Ori and the Blind Forest: "Inspririting" * Busou Renkin OST: "Renkinjutsushi", "Semaru Kiki" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Kirito doesn't throw his sword at the Salamander colonel. * The conversation between the two Salamander soldiers Kirito kills is added. * The Math Tree is an abridged series original. * Leafa doesn't deliberately let Kirito slam into the building out of spite. * Recon is revealed to own NerveGear that belonged to an SAO player who was died, this is not the case in the original. * The bit where a group of Sylphs invite Leafa to a "fox" hunt does not happen at all in SAO proper. * ALO doesn't have mounts, certainly not cars. * Suguha finds out Kirito is her brother earlier on in the series compared to the original, and is confirmed to be not attracted to him, becoming disgusted with herself when she realizes she complemented his butt. * Asuna doesn't correct Sugou for mispronouncing his username as "Oh-Bear-on", like he does in the dub. * Asuna doesn't attempt to bite Oberon's finger, she just kinda... lets him feel her up and attempt to remove her top. He only stops because he "doesn't want to force himself" on her. * Asuna doesn't break out while Oberon's back is turned, nor does she go on a bloodthirsty rampage. Trivia *When Yui's eating her cracker she's doing so to the tune of "Song of the Storms" from Ocarina of Time. https://youtu.be/F7bzWoWNz1w?t=846 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43IPAGw01IY References Navigation Category:Fairy Dance Arc Episodes Category:A to Z